


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #007 - Bukkake

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Facials, Hand Jobs, Insert Hotdog Gif, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ren gets a taste of QN from his knees.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren, Jinguuji Ren/Kotobuki Reiji, Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 24





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #007 - Bukkake

**Author's Note:**

> id recommend going to urban dictionary if u dunno what a bukkake is before reading this
> 
> this is smth I've had in my head since uhh I started playing sl? lmaooo

Ren was stark naked and on his knees with Camus’s dick in his left hand, Ranmaru’s in his right, and Reiji’s down his throat. Ai was standing to the side with a camera in hand, quietly filming it all with a clear bulge in his pants. Ren hadn’t come at all during this, but that wasn’t the point, he wanted Quartet Night’s cum all over him. 

He didn’t expect for them to agree so easily to this, but Ren wasn’t going to waste any time questioning why as Reiji was steadily fucking his throat while Ranmaru was spewing so much dirty talk it nearly made Ren blush at just how filthy his senpai could be. Camus was more on the quiet side, but his icy gaze never left Ren each time he spared a moment to look up at him. 

Reiji sank his fingers into Ren’s ginger locks and thrusted harder into his mouth, making Ren so glad that his gag reflex was non-existent so he could take their leader’s brutality with little issue. He kept his hands working the other two as best he could, despite a slight burn hitting his wrists. They should be close to giving him what he wanted now, closed to painting his pretty tan skin with their seed. 

He’d fantasized about this moment for longer than he’d like to disclose because holy fuck, all of Quartet Night was  _ so  _ hot and sexy in their own ways. Reiji may have acted like a total dork most of the time, but he could turn into a daddy at the drop of a dime. Ranmaru had that bad boy, rocker aura that Ren was instantly attracted to, especially since his senpai was eternally annoyed by his antics. Camus had an elegant, graceful beauty that Ren wanted to fucking  _ destroy  _ and reduce the count to whining for his cock.

Ai was cute, sassy, and rather controlling whenever he was put in charge of anything and Ren would love to be overworked in bed by his best gamer buddy. This was an unholy combination that attacked Ren’s sensibilities whenever they were together and sent his mind spiraling into the ninth level of horny hell. Honestly if he were to get hit by a truck tomorrow, he’d die happy because he was the center of attention for all his senpais and he was absolutely thriving in it.

“Ah shit, I’m so close,” Reiji said as he pulled his cock out from Ren’s mouth and went to stroke himself. The kneeling man stuck his tongue out and waited for his much anticipated reward.

“Course the old man is first,” Ranmaru commented as his hips fucked up his Ren’s hands, “you owe me, Camus.”

“Not yet,” Camus said as his gaze flickered over to watch Reiji release his hot load on Ren’s tongue, chin, and cheek as he rubbed the tip of his leaking cock on it, “you’re still here.”

“Hah? You ain’t fuckin’ beating me.”

“Did you guys seriously bet?” Reiji spoke up with a small pout, “I definitely would’ve lasted longer if you guys didn’t look so hot together, it’s totally unfair.”

Ren looked between the three men and decided to take matters into his own mouth before they started seriously bickering. He gently pulled at both Camus’s and Ranmaru’s cocks, getting them close enough so he could suck on their tips and lap up all the pre. Whatever they were going to say next died on their tongues as their attention was back on their doting kouhai who was eagerly slurping them both down at once.

Ah... if only it was possible for Ren to unhinge his jaw so he could deepthroat two dicks simultaneously, but there was always his ass for that. Maybe next time, assuming there was one, he could be used as Quartet Night’s fleshlight. That was a pretty nice title he’d be willing to get tattooed on some part of him if he were that bold... or horny, god he was so beyond  _ horny _ right now.

Ranmaru clicked his tongue as he pulled away from Ren’s mouth first and let his cum fall onto Ren’s hair and forehead. A smug smile formed on Camus’s lips as he followed up by covering Ren’s cheeks in more of the liquid, as well as his swollen, abused lips. They weren’t done yet though as Ai stepped in with the camera in one hand and his other casually stroking at his member. Ren was quick to take Ai down to the base as he definitely had the goal of tasting all of Quartet Night before leaving their dorm tonight. And honestly, who else could say that they blew the entire band? Fucking no one, but Ren himself. 

Ren’s head bobbed up and down his shaft as he glanced up to see that both Camus and Ranmaru were whispering into Ai’s ear on either side of him. He wished he could hear what they were saying, but it must’ve been so hot because Ai was growing more and more flustered as the seconds passed. Reiji had made his way behind Ren at some point and he felt a warm hand curl around his cock, slowly jerking him off. Fuck, he didn’t want to cum yet, but he’d really ignored his own arousal for so long that he didn’t notice just how much he wanted anyone to touch him. 

“Cum all over that pretty face, Ai,” Camus said, finally loud enough for Ren to hear.

“Yeah, give this desperate whore what he wants,” Ranmaru added, “look at him, he’s fucking filthy and he still wants more.”

“Aimi...” Ren moaned as his mouth left Ai’s dick and Camus reached over to finish the job. Ai let out the cutest moan as Ren closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of that hot, sticky liquid hitting his face. 

Oh, this is definitely what heaven felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> this completes ren's initiation into QN 
> 
> one day i'll expand on that fleshlight bit 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
